Lav's Most Brilliant Idea Ever! working title
by qwert
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!!*** Lav and Parvati find out that Hermione likes Harry and Harry likes Hermione, see what Hermione allows them to do to get her and Harry together...
1. Herm Likes Harry

AN: I don't own anything... yadda yadda yadda...

Hermione didn't know how it all started. It was just one simple question that got way out of hand. She didn't even know what possessed her to tell the truth.

'Why did I tell them?' She asked herself that afternoon as she was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

It all started when, just an hour before, Lavender and Parvati came barging into the room with bags full of all sorts of stuff from Hogsmeade.

"Hey, did you buy the whole town?" Hermione said to her friends, as well as roommates.

"I wish we could!" Lavender said as she plopped down on her bed, dropping her shopping bags on the floor beside her.

"Hermione, Lav and I were talking. We were just saying how Lav likes Ron and I like Dean. Who do you like? We told you who we like, the least you can do in return is tell us who YOU like!" Parvati said as she sat down next to Hermione on her bed.

Hermione just looked at her in silence for a minute. 'Can I trust her? Will she tell him? What if he already likes someone else?' She thought to herself.

"Oh come on, Hermione! Just tell us! We know you like SOMEONE!" Lavender said as she went through one of the many bags on the floor by her bed.

"If you don't tell us we'll go steal some of Snape's truth potion and force feed you it!" Parvati said while giggling.

"Or we will go to Professor Trelawney and she if she knows!" Lavender added, also giggling.

"You don't seriously believe her, do you?" Hermione ask. She had this conversation with them numerous times before. She didn't see how they could possibly believe someone who acted so much like, well, herself (meaning Trelawney).

"Hermione, who do you like?" Parvati said, trying to get to the point.

"Alright, I'll tell you. BUT, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" Hermione said, shaking her finger at her best girl-friends.

"Okay, okay, so, who is it?" Lavender asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Harry," Hermione said simply. She figured that the girls were just going to keep bugging her about it until she told them anyway, so she might as well give in now.

"I knew it!" Parvati exclaimed.

"So, are you ever going to tell him how you feel? You've been friends with him for like, six years now... you're pretty close to him," Lavender said, winking.

"Are you crazy!? You have got be joking! I could never tell him how I feel! I'd be WAY to humiliated, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd just die, because he is one of my very best friends, and I don't want to lose that. So you can NOT tell him! You understand?!" Hermione said, her voice raising a pitch. She had stood up when Lavender finished talking, and she was now pacing the room with her hands behind her back.

"Calm down, Hermione. How do you know he doesn't feel the same way about you as you do about him?" Lavender asked.

"Will you PLEASE stop pacing? It's driving me crazy over here!" Parvati said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Great Merlin!" Lavender cried out all of a sudden.

"What?" Hermione and Parvati both said in unison, wondering what Lavender was talking about.

"I have got the most brilliant idea ever!" she squealed in excitement.

"Well then, don't keep it to yourself, spill it!" Parvati said, getting up and sitting next to Lavender.

"Well, first, we find out who Harry likes. Then, if it is indeed Hermione, we have a game thing for him to figure out who it is that has a crush on him! Of course, this would be Hermione. That way, he would be happy, because he likes Hermione and he finds out that Hermione likes him. And Hermione will be happy because she finds out that Harry likes her, and she doesn't have to be the one to tell him," Lavender said, mostly to Parvati. But then she turned to Hermione and said, "And, we won't be breaking our promise of not telling him. So everybody wins."

"Wait, if we find out that Harry likes Hermione. Why don't we just tell Hermione, and have her tell Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Because, this is so much more fun!" Lavender squealed. "What do you say, Hermione?"

"Um, well..." Hermione said as she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers in thought, "I suppose... BUT you can only go through with this IF he likes me. And you have a reliable source on it, not Trelawney!"

Lavender and Parvati laughed at the last bit.

"Deal!" Lavender exclaimed while high-fiving Parvati.

The next day, Lavender and Parvati were sitting on a couch by the fire in the common room when Harry entered, covered in sweat from quidditch practice.

"Oh, hey, Harry!" Lavender said, waving in his direction. Parvati giggled, but Harry didn't notice.

"Hey, Lavender. What's up?" Harry asked as he walked up to them, leaning his broomstick against the back of the couch.

"Well. Parvati and I were talking. We were wondering who the lucky girl is," Lavender replied.

"What do you mean, what lucky girl?" Harry asked, confused.

"The girl that you have a crush on of course!" Parvati said.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"Who do you like? Is she a Gryffindor?" Lavender said while raising her eyebrows.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because, we have a bet going on. Parvati said that she would do my homework for a week if I guessed correctly!" Lavender lied.

"Oh. Who did you guess?" Harry inquired, curious as to whom she would think he would like.

"Ginny," Parvati said, playing along. She knew that Harry didn't like her, and if Parvati had "guessed" correctly, she didn't want Harry to notice that she wasn't doing Lavender's homework.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry, Lavender. Because I don't like Ginny, not like that anyway," Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair, causing it to become even more disheveled than before.

"Darn. Then who is it?" Lavender said, while giving Parvati a look.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in seriousness.

"I promise," Lavender said, while Parvati, however, remained silent.

"I like Hermione. But you can't tell anyone, because I think Ron likes her too, and he would get upset if he knew I liked her," Harry responded.

"Ah," was Lavender's reply.

Harry then walked up to his dorm room to change and get ready for lunch.

Meanwhile, Lavender and Parvati raced to _their_ dorm room, to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Lavender yelled out as she opened the door.

"What? You don't have to yell, I'm only five feet away!" Hermione said, looking up from her book as she sat on her bed.

"We found out who Harry likes!" Lavender squealed out in delight.

"Yeah! It's you! Harry likes you!" Parvati said, also squealing.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said, turning to look at her friends, hoping they weren't lying.

"Yup, he just told us! Is he a reliable source for you?" Lavender said while sitting down next to Hermione.

"Yes. Okay then, what is the plan? For your game thing I mean," Hermione asked.

"Well, we were discussing this last night, when you went to the library. We came up with a _brilliant_ idea!" Parvati said, as she too sat down by Hermione on the bed.

For the next hour, the three girls finalized their plans for the perfect game to get Harry and Hermione together.


	2. The Plan

AN: Cheez Doodles are wicked good! But they kinda make the keyboard orange... But anyway, I don't own anything... It all belongs to whomever it belongs to! :)

"I really think this will work!" Lavender said, as she, Parvati, and Hermione gathered their things up and left the library to go get some dinner.

"I still don't totally see why Hermione doesn't just tell Harry that she likes him..." Parvati wondered aloud as they walked down the corridor.

"Because, two reasons. One, this way is much more fun, and Harry will know that we helped! And two, even if Hermione DOES tell Harry, I highly doubt anything will happen between the two of them, because both Harry and Hermione haven't had much experience with matters of the heart, and if the whole school knows about it, something will definitely happen!" Lavender said, talking as if Hermione wasn't walking right beside her.

Hermione decided to ignore Lavender's comment about her not knowing anything about matters of the heart. The truth was, Hermione didn't want to tell Harry how she felt. She wanted him to make the first move; she was always insecure when it came to boys. Even with Viktor; he was the one who did the asking out. Plus, she wasn't totally positive that Harry liked her. She would have to wait for Harry's response to the whole game thing.

************************************************

At dinner, Hermione sat down next across the table from Harry and Ron. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Hermione asked as she began to dig into her food.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Harry said as he too began to eat.

"Hermione, what were you doing in the library all afternoon with Lavender and Parvati?" Ron cut in, reaching across the table for some potatoes.

"Oh, just studying. I promised them I would help them with their transfiguration homework," Hermione lied, as she passed the potatoes to Ron, who was reaching over her arm.

"Oh," was Ron's response as he accepted the food and shoveled it into his face and slapped some on to the plate.

Hermione kept silent through the rest of dinner. Wondering what Harry was thinking as she absentmindedly ate her food. She would start to fidget and blush whenever Harry looked in her direction.

*************************************************

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were all in the seventh year girl dormitory discussing the plan further for getting Hermione and Harry together.

"Okay, so this is the deal. Parvati, you ask Harry and Ron to help you with a project for Muggle Studies. Since neither of them takes the class, they won't know that you're lying. Hermione, if Harry or Ron ask you about the project, just say that Parvati is doing it for extra credit, so she can pass the class or something, okay?" Lavender said as she sat on her bed, her arms crossed in a professional manner.

"Okay," Hermione replied. She too was sitting on Lavender's bed, her legs crossed in Indian-style.

"Wait, so I have to pretend I'm flunking Muggle Studies so that Hermione and Harry can get together?" Parvati said indignantly.

"Well, yes. But you're not doing that great in the class anyway. Besides, only Harry and Ron would think that..." Lavender replied, sitting up straighter.

"All right..." Parvati said as she sat on the bed next to Hermione. She had been previously pacing the length of the room.

"Hermione and I will make the background for the stage, and you already asked Professor Dumbledore if we can do this next Saturday during dinner, right?" Lavender said, turning her head to face Hermione at the last bit.

"Right, he said it would be perfectly fine," Hermione said as she stretched her legs out straight.

"Lavender, tell me again about what the game is like, I forget. And if Harry asks me, I kind of need to know," Parvati asked. She hadn't been paying attention the first time Lavender went over it.

"Okay, the game goes as follows. There are three rounds. In the first round, you ask Ron questions about Harry. Such as, what is his favorite quidditch player, his favorite class, ya, know stuff best friends are suppose to know. Then, round two, you ask Harry the same questions. If he responds the same as Ron did, they get a point. If he responds differently, Ron gets something done to him, because he obviously doesn't know his best friend that well. Then comes round three, the most important round," Lavender said as she stood up and began to pace the room quite like Parvati had done earlier. "Parvati, you say it's the ultra-bonus-lightning round. That would get Ron and Harry both excited. This is when we have Harry admit his feelings for Hermione. Parvati, you ask Ron if either he or Harry has ever had a crush on their best friend. Say best friend, not Hermione. So that Harry won't get suspicious. Then, if Ron says Harry does, we ask him who. If he says Hermione, then a siren will go off and the words "She likes you too" will be displayed for Harry's eyes only, above the audience, and Hermione can go on stage and they can kiss or what ever. If Ron doesn't say who, we just move on, because we don't want them to get suspicious. But, if Ron says that he, meaning Ron himself, has, ask him to elaborate. If Ron says Hermione, ask Harry how he feels about it. If he says like, someone else or no one, then just move on... We can think of what to do about that later, because right now, I'm really tired. So I suggest we all go to bed," Lavender said.

The two other girls got off the bed and went to their own. They all went to sleep pretty quickly. Parvati dreamt about that cute new sweater she saw at Hogsmeade, Lavender about how famous she is going to be someday, and Hermione about that certain green-eyed boy sleeping just a few doors down.

*************************************************

The next morning, Hermione met Harry and Ron at breakfast.

"Hey Mione," Harry said as she sat down between her two male best friends.

"Hau," Ron said, his mouth full of pancakes.

"What?" Hermione said in reply.

"I said, 'hey,'" Ron said after he swallowed his food.

"Oh, hey. To both of you," Hermione said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Hermione! I left so early, Parvati and I came up with an idea for the last bit of our, um, plan..." Lavender said as she hurried over to Hermione, but then realized that both Harry and Ron were sitting next to her.

Ron gave Harry a look that said, 'what are they talking about?'

"Really? Cool. You'll have to tell me about it in Muggle Studies. Speaking of which, I better go up to my dorm, I left my books there and class will start in a few minutes," Hermione said as she gulped down the last bit of her juice and stood up to leave.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys before Care of Magical Creatures today?" Parvati said to the boys as she leaned in toward them.

"Sure," Ron said. Wondering why she couldn't talk to them just now.

"Great, I'll see you then!" Parvati said as she and Lavender left the Great Hall.

*************************************************

The professor was droning on about how muggles use blenders when Lavender taped Hermione on the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione whispered as she turned to her left.

"This is our idea.  If Ron says he doesn't like anyone, or he says he likes some random girl, we just leave it at that and continue on with the game. The next question is Harry's. We ask him if he can give him a truth potion so we can ask him something and he can't lie. If he says yes, then we give it to him and ask him who he has a crush on. When he says you, you go up on stage and tell him how you feel. If he doesn't let us, which he probably won't," Lavender got cut off as the professor taped her shoulder and told her to be quiet and pay attention. Parvati snickered and pretended to take notes on the usage of a blender.

*************************************************

Parvati met up with Harry and Ron before Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Parvati, what did you want to talk to us about?" Harry said in reply.

"Well, I have a project for Muggle Studies, and I was wondering if you two could help me," Parvati said sweetly.

"Sure," Ron replied.

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"Well, it's a game show type thing. Like on Muggle televisions. I'm not sure of the name of it yet though, because I haven't thought of one. But it involves having two best friends, such as yourselves, and asking questions about the other. Like, I would ask Ron what your favorite color is and stuff of that sort. Then I would ask Harry what is favorite color is, and if they match, you guys get a point. Then there is another round and there's like, a bonus thing at the end depending on your score," Parvati said. She had memorized what Lavender had told her to say.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," Harry said while Ron nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Parvati smiled.

Then they finished walking toward Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid.

I wonder what will happen with this game show. The only way to find out is to read the next chapter... well, after I upload it I mean... hehehe

Please review! I would GREATLY appreciate it! ;)


	3. Getting Set

AN: I don't own anything. I'm wicked sorry that this has taken me so long to continue! I just got swamped with homework and projects of the like. But guess what!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo happy! I got to see Nick Carter in concert in Feb! Yay! :) Don't mind me. I'm just wicked excited because I LOVE HIM! :) Hey, if you are bored, you can go here and read my BSB fanfics!   
  
Ahem, anyway... on with the story...  
  
At dinner that night, Parvati and Lavender sat with Hermione at the end of the table. This was strange, because Hermione usually sat with Harry and Ron. The two boys were trying to figure out what was going on when they saw the three girls get up and leave the Great Hall.  
  
"So, do you really think this will work?" Hermione asked for the billionth time that day as they walked to the library.  
  
"Yes, it will really work, Hermione," Lavender said as she opened the door and stepped into the library.  
  
They were there to think of a name for the game show. After all, it was just a week away! "How about 'Game o Lavender'?" Lavender suggested while doodling on a piece of paper absentmindedly. "No way! It's supposed to be my game show!" Parvati exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Okay, okay," Lavender said as she put her hands up in defense. "What about 'The Love Connection'?" Parvati said, wiggling her eyebrows. Shaking her head, Hermione said, "That's already taken. Besides, Harry doesn't know it's about love."  
  
"How about 'Pagame'? It's like Parvati's game," Parvati said, slouching down in her seat.  
  
"That's kind of cute. I like it," Lavender agreed.  
  
"Alright, it's all set then, the name is 'Pagame,' that is kind of cute," Hermione said, clasping her hands together.  
  
Parvati then pulled out the stack of index cards from her backpack that she brought with her. She divided them up into three piles and handed a pile to Hermione and another to Lavender. The three girls then started to write down the questions for their game show.  
"Hey, guys!" Hermione waved to her two best friends as she flopped on to the couch next to the roaring fire. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. Ron was winning.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, looking up. Ron just waved in her general direction, keeping his concentration on the game before him.  
  
"Who's winning? Or must I even ask?" Hermione giggled, as she put her backpack on the floor, next to the couch.  
  
"Ron is, he always wins," Harry replied with a small laugh as he moved his knight.  
  
Ron just nodded in agreement, making his final move. "Check mate," he said with a smile.  
  
Harry just stared at the game board, trying to figure out what happened. Hermione laughed and thought about what was going to happen Saturday, with 'Pagame.'  
  
"Hey, you want to go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, doing the same thing.  
  
"Alright, just let me get my cloak," Hermione agreed, standing up and heading toward her dormitory.  
  
As soon as the three of them were all set, they headed off for the cabin by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Just before Harry could knock on the giant door, Hagrid opened it, revealing his huge, hairy, smiling face. "Why 'ello everyone!" Hagrid's booming voice greeted them. He opened the door wider, allowing the three students into his house.  
  
He busied himself with putting his latest concoction on the table, telling them all to dig in and help themselves. Hermione passed, because the food looked as if Fang had chewed it up and spit it out. Harry tried a bit of it, and Ron fed it to Fang, who did spit it out. 'Harry is so nice to try Hagrid's food. Especially since the last time he did, he ended up going to the hospital wing because there was a bone left in it and Harry swallowed it whole,' Hermione thought to herself with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, did you hear about Parvati's project in Muggle Studies? It's a game show type thing. sounds cool, don't you think?" Ron asked, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice Hagrid had handed out a moment before.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds great," Hermione said, trying to hide her smile as she, too, took a sip of the popular drink.  
  
"I wonder what kind of questions she is going to ask us, though. I hope nothing is too personal or embarrassing," Harry added.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione just smiled to herself.  
The three girls were in their dormitory, discussing the last details of the game show. Lavender and Parvati were on Lavender's bed, Lavender was braiding Parvati's hair. Hermione was stretched out on her own bed, twisting her hair idly.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you excited about tomorrow? After all, it IS the big day!" Parvati said excitedly, touching her hair to see what Lavender was doing to it. Lavender playfully swatted at Parvati's hand, making her pull it back quickly.  
  
Hermione laughed, and then replied with, "Yeah, I can't wait. I really hope it works according to plan though."  
  
"Why, what do you think could possibly go wrong?" Lavender asked with some concern.  
  
"Well, Harry or Ron could forget about it and not show up. The magic might not work properly. You guys could have been lying when you said that Harry likes me. The list goes on and on." Hermione trailed off, waving her arm for emphasis.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're just saying that because you're nervous! I KNOW Harry likes you, he told me himself! I just can't wait!" Lavender squealed with delight.  
  
Parvati nodded her head slightly in agreement. "I'm so excited! The whole school will watch me as I play a game show host!"  
  
Then the three girls got up and went down stairs for dinner. Hermione got butterflies in her stomach as she saw Harry sit down next to Ron. She wanted to sit next to Harry so badly, but she had to sit near Lavender and Parvati, so they could continue discussing their plan.  
"Hey, Ron, do you know what is up with Hermione? She's been sitting with Lavender and Parvati like, all week long!" Harry said as he reached for the mashed potatoes.  
  
"I don't know, but she's been acting kind of weird lately, like she's under a curse or something," Ron said as he poured gravy over his turkey.  
  
"Maybe Draco did something to her!" Harry exclaimed, with worry in his voice.  
  
"I doubt it, I mean, don't you think someone would know about it?" Ron said, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Harry said as he also took a sip of his drink.  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling rather nervous. 'This is silly, I mean, it's just Harry. He is your best friend. And plus, Lavender and Parvati said that he likes you, so what do you have to be so nervous about?' she told herself, trying to calm the butterflies that were swarming around her stomach at one hundred miles per hour.  
As the day wore on, Hermione began to calm down a bit, except for when she caught sight of Lavender or Parvati, who would give her the thumbs up sign and grin like a madwoman. This would make her more nervous, and she would start to freak out.  
  
She made it to dinner alive, however. Everyone had just begun to settle down and eat when Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the microphone that was placed just ahead of the professors' table.  
  
Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, whispered to her, "Do you know if it's going to start soon? I'm getting nervous, and I don't even really know why."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle to herself. She then patted his shoulder and whispered back, "Parvati said it would begin as soon as everyone was ready. So I'm sure it will start any minute."  
To be continued. maybe, if I get any reviews that is. 


	4. The Game Show!

AN: Wow. I kind of forgot about this story, LOL. Sorry it's taken so long for an update! Again, I don't own anything; you all should know that by now, hehehe.

So anyway, on with the story!

Professor Dumbledore then spoke into the microphone. "Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention this fine evening?  A group of girls have asked me if I may let them use this time to put on a little, shall we say, show, for you all. Here they are.

Parvati and Lavender then stepped up on to the platform that appeared beside the professors' table. Professor Dumbledore took the microphone and placed it onto the platform. In big, pink, glittery letters, the word "Pagame" appeared, hovering above the platform, just out of reach.

Four chairs were set up on the platform. Two of them were in the middle of the platform, and the other two were a little off to the left. Parvati and Lavender took the chairs off to the left.

Two more microphones appeared out of nowhere, and Parvati and Lavender took them, smiling widely.

Holding the microphone up, Parvati said, "Hello, and welcome to the first ever episode of 'Pagame.' This is my game show. Could one Harry Potter, and one Ronald Weasley please come up here?"

Smiling nervously, Harry waved goodbye to Hermione as he and Ron headed toward the platform.

Lavender then said something under her breath as she waved her wand. A glassed in cube about six feet by six feet by six feet appeared to the right. Then Lavender said very sweetly, "Harry, dear, you have to go into the box, which is soundproof, so that you cannot hear Ronald's answers,"

Harry went into the box and closed the door. As soon as the door was fully closed, he heard a voice that sounded as if it was coming from all around him. It was singing a song very softly. If he had seen the movie, he would have known that it was "You Don't See Me" by Letters to Cleo, in the movie "Josie and the Pussycats."

"Could you please just call me Ron?" Ron asked Parvati and Lavender.

The rest of the Hogwarts students started laughing.

"If I must," Parvati said with a little smile.

This earned even more laughter from the students.

Hermione just shook her head, smiling.

"Please, have a seat," Parvati continued when the laughter had died down some.

Ron went to the two chairs in the middle of the platform, studied them both critically, and sat down on the left one.

"Okay, I have questions that I will ask you, all about Harry. Lavender will write down your answer. Afterwards, Harry will come back out. I will then ask him the same questions. If your answers match correctly, then you receive a point. If they do not match correctly, then Lavender will be forced to do something to you, Ron. Don't pale, it won't be horribly bad or anything, we're trying to keep this rated PG." Parvati continued.

The students started laughing again; especially when Ron sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Right, okay. Here's the first question for you, _Ron. We're going to start off easy. What is Harry's favorite color?"_

Ron scrunched up his face in concentration and then said, "Green."

"Alright, you got that, Lavender? Good. Next question is, what is Harry's favorite class at Hogwarts?" Parvati said into the microphone.

"Is flying still considered a class?" Ron asked.

"No, because we can no longer take it," Parvati said, after some thought.

"Alright then… I know it's not Potions… or Divination… or History of Magic…" he trailed, deep in thought.

The Gryffindors laughed.

"Um, I would have to say… Transfiguration?" he said, obviously not sure of himself.

"Okay. Next question is… If Harry could be an animagus, what animal form would he take?"

"That's easy," Ron said, "a stag."

 "Really? Interesting... Who is Harry's best friend?" Parvati then asked.

"Me, of course," Ron answered immediately.

Lavender smiled to herself.

"What is Harry's favorite song?" Parvati continued.

"Oh, Oh! I know this!" Ron said, flailing about, "Uh… that song with that guy singing… what's his name? Like, Four for Flinging or something… Um, the song is called… something like… Supper Man… or is it Dinner Man?"

"Um, that will do, Ron. Thanks. Did you catch all that, Lavender?" Parvati asked, trying not to laugh.

Some members of the audience started giggling, however. Hermione just smiled to herself, wondering if Ron ever paid attention to anything in his life.

"The next question is, on a scale of one to ten, how happy is Harry right now? One being not happy, and ten being ecstatic," Parvati said.

"Um, how about… eight," Ron said, picking the first number that came to his mind.

"Alright. How does Harry like his pumpkin pie?" Parvati laughed a little at that, because it was one of the questions that Hermione thought of. No doubt _she knew the answer._

"What? How does he like his pumpkin pie? What kind of a question is that? But anyway… um… with whipped cream, I suppose…" Ron trailed off.

"Okay. How would Harry fill in the blanks, as if he was talking? I would stop ______ so that _______ would stop _______," Parvati said. She smiled to herself, because she thought up that question, and she thought it was a rather good one.

"Um… he would stop… uh… so that… someone would, um, stop…" Ron trailed off, not knowing where to go with that question.

"Time is ticking, dear," Parvati said sweetly, tapping her wrist, where a watch would normally go.

"Right. Um, Harry would stop… flying on his broomstick so that, um… Hermione would stop reading! Yeah… that sounds good," Ron said.

Hermione gave a little evil glare to Ron, but he didn't notice.

Lavender actually let out a loud laugh at that. Then she tried to compose herself enough to write down the answer.

Parvati gave Lavender a side ways glance, and then continued, "Would Harry risk his life to save another person?"

"Yeah, he already has, a bunch of times," Ron said, confident of his answer.

"Very nice, here's another question. Which is more important to Harry, clothes, money, marital status, friends, or job?" Parvati said.

"Friends," Ron said, hoping he was correct.

"Alright, now here's another question. Which of the following type of girls would Harry be most interested in, mysterious girls, sexy girls, intelligent girls, dumb girls, or a mixture of all four?" Parvati read the card Lavender had wrote.

"Um… I would probably have to say a mixture of all four, because he doesn't really have a specific 'type'" Ron declared after a moment.

"Interesting. Did you hear that, girls?" Parvati said, but then stopped, because Lavender kicked her in the shin. She mouthed an "oh, right," to Lavender, and Lavender sighed.

"So anyway, here's the next question. Ron, what would you say is Harry's biggest pet peeve?" Parvati continued.

"Uh… that would probably be Draco Malfoy," Ron said.

A "What?!" could be heard across the castle, most likely from a certain blonde Slytherin. 

"Excuse me?" Parvati said to Ron, then she turned to Lavender and said, "can a person be someone's pet peeve?"

Lavender just shrugged.

"Alright then. Next question. What is Harry's favorite food?" Parvati said.

"Uh… chocolate frogs…" Ron said, not sure of himself.

"Which would Harry prefer, a box of Jell-O, or a box of pudding?" Parvati read that card with a little laughter thrown in, since she hadn't seen it before. _Lavender must have picked that question, she thought to herself._

"What? A box of Jell-O or a box of pudding? That's even stranger than the pumpkin pie question! But I suppose… I don't know… uh, pudding?" Ron said after a moment's thought.

"Okay. The next question is, would Harry rather live on the ground, in the air, or in the water?" Parvati asked.

"Most likely the air, because he loves to fly on his broomstick and all," Ron reasoned.

"Good, very nice. Next question. Which would Harry pick, sunrise or sunset?" Parvati said.

"Sunrise," Ron said, choosing it because that was the choice Parvati said first.

"Which would he choose, falling down a mineshaft, or having someone who fell down a mineshaft land on him?" Parvati said, curious as to Harry's answer.

"Where did you come up with these questions? And um, I guess… falling down a mineshaft," Ron said, wondering how Parvati thought up the strange and weird questions.

"Fascinating… How would Harry complete this sentence? I wish I were a pretty little…" Parvati said, hiding a smile. She was proud of that question, because she thought of it.

"What the…? Er… He would say, 'I wish I were a pretty little butterfly.' Yeah, sure… that sounds… right, sure it does," Ron said, thinking, _Harry is going to kill me when he hears that!_ Ron gulped nervously.

"Remarkable… The next question is, what is Harry's favorite saying that he says?" Parvati responded.

"Uh… how about, 'I wish I were Ron!'? I'm sure he says that to himself _all_ the time!" Ron said, grinning. _Hey, if I'm going to get it wrong, I might was well make myself look good!_ he thought to himself.

The students started laughing.

"The last question goes as follows. If Harry turned into a girl, what would he name himself?" Parvati smiled to herself, because she just pictured, in her mind, a female version of Harry.

"Uh… Harriet? Sure…" Ron said after a couple of seconds.

"Alright, well that ends round number one!" Parvati said with a smile.

Lavender went over to the glassed in box and opened it. Harry stepped out. Lavender led him over to the chair next to Ron. Harry sat down.

"Now, Harry. We are going to ask you the same questions that we asked Ron. If your answers match, you get one point. If they don't match, Lavender does something to Ron." Parvati said, smirking to herself.

"Alright," Harry replied nonchalantly; glad that it wouldn't be he who was going to have something done to him.

"What is your favorite color?" Parvati asked him.

"Green," he replied right away.

"And Ron said green, too! So you get a point," Lavender replied.

As the students started clapping, a chalkboard appeared, floating above Harry and Ron's heads. A pink piece of chalk drew one vertical line on it.

"What is your favorite class at Hogwarts, Harry?" Parvati said, waiting for the clapping from the students to die down.

"Um…transfiguration," Harry said after a moment, clearly deciding in his head which class he preferred.

"Ron said that too!" Lavender said, clapping her hands giddily, clearly happy for Ron.

Ron sighed a huge sigh of relief, and the students started chuckling.

"Here is the next question. If you could be an animagus, what animal form would you take?" Parvati said.

"A stag," Harry said. Hermione could have sworn she saw something in Harry's eyes just then, either sadness or happiness, it was difficult to tell.

"Your answers match! Ron, you're lucky; so far, so good!" Lavender said with a little giggle.

"Harry, who is your best friend?" Parvati continued.

"Ron and Hermione," Harry said right away.

"You can only have one, for the sake of the game," Parvati said, smiling to herself. She had always wondered which one Harry liked more as a friend, and here was her chance to find out.

"Oh. Um…" Harry said, stalling for time. _Which should I say? I mean, they are both__ my best friends. Ron might hurt me if I say Hermione, but Hermione might think that I like Ron more if I say him… "Hermione."_

"Interesting. Ron said himself," Lavender said.

Ron went a little red in the face, so did Hermione.

Harry then said aloud, "They are both my best friends. I just picked the first one that came into my head."

"Well, nonetheless, Ron, you were wrong. So now, you have to pay the piper," Lavender said, smiling to herself.

"What piper? There's a piper? I didn't see any piper," Ron said, looking about the great room.

Parvati sighed, "It's an expression, Ron."

"Oh, I knew that. I did…" he replied, blushing again.

Lavender laughed and said, "Ron, stand up."

Ron stood up, as did Lavender. She then took out her wand and muttered a spell. Blue sparks came out of her wand and struck Ron in the chest. His head sprang upward, so he was staring at the ceiling. His arms spread open widely, as if giving a bear hug. Then he fell flat on his back. A huge BANG was heard throughout the castle. The Slytherins started cracking up in fits of laughter. Harry's eyes widened in shock as one of his best friends fell right beside him.

Lavender had a quizzical look upon her face. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she said.

Parvati then started to laugh. Harry looked down to his right, where Ron had fallen. Ron let out a moan of pain and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Are you okay, mate?" Harry said, holding out his hand, intending to help Ron to his feet.

"Yeah," Ron said, taking Harry's outstretched hand and standing up. He then sat back in his chair.

Lavender said, "You were supposed to float in the air and do somersaults until you got dizzy,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try and get it right next time," Ron replied sarcastically. This sent all the Slytherins into hysterics again.

"Anyway, Harry, what is your favorite song?" Parvati said, trying to prevent a possible fight.

"Superman, by Five for Fighting," Harry said after a second. The song reminded him of himself a bit.

"What did Ron say, Lavender?" Parvati asked, trying to not laugh, for she knew perfectly well what Ron had said.

"He said, and I quote, 'Oh, Oh! I know this! Uh… that song with that guy singing… what's his name? Like, Four for Flinging or something… Um, the song is called… something like… Supper Man… or is it Dinner Man?'" Lavender replied sweetly.

Harry gave Ron a look that was a cross between bewilderment, confusion, and amusement.

Ron just shrugged and said, "Hey, I was close. Does it count?"

"Um, sorry, Ron, but no. Supper Man, or Dinner Man, by Four for Flinging is not _quite Superman by Five for Fighting. I'm sorry," Parvati responded._

Lavender had a glint in her eye as she stood up, holding her wand. Ron's eyes widened in realization.

"Ron, it will be a different curse or hex each time, and I'm sure Lavender knows the other ones better," Parvati said, trying to calm him down.

Ron sighed in defeat and stood up.

Lavender whispered the curse and waved her wand. Ron's legs began to flail about, as if independent from his body. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the curse, and humiliation, to end. Unfortunately, Ron's flailing legs made his body unbalanced, and he fell flat on his face. He stayed that way, because he realized that people could not see his legs moving about as much from the angle he was at.

After a few moments, the curse ended, and Ron sat back in his chair, waiting for the next question, hoping he got it right.

"Harry, on a scale of one to ten, how happy are you? One being not very happy and ten being ecstatic," Parvati said when Ron had straightened himself out.

"Uh, how about 8," Harry said. He chose that number because there are 8 letters in Hermione's first name, and Harry still had Hermione on his mind.

"Ha! I said that!" Ron said, pumping his fist in the air, happy that Lavender couldn't do anything to him.

Lavender smiled and agreed.

"Cool," Harry said. He had felt guilty when Lavender kept doing things to Ron.

"How do you like your pumpkin pie?" Parvati continued.

"My, my pumpkin pie?" Harry asked, surprised by the question.

"Yes, your pumpkin pie, Harry. How do you like it?" Parvati repeated.

"Um… with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and cherries," Harry said, thinking.

"What? That's just plain weird!" Ron said, jumping out of his seat.

"Well, that will not be a match, Ron just said whipped cream. But, since he got some of it right, the punishme, er, I mean, consequence… will be less severe," Lavender stated.

She then stood up. She reached for her wand and waved it around, muttering the incantation. All of a sudden, Ron went flying backwards. He fell off the side of the platform. The Slytherins were beside themselves with laughter. Draco was leaning on Goyle, as to support himself from laughing so hard. Ron had the most peculiar expression on his face. It was a mix of horror, surprise, and anguish.

However, he just brought himself to his feet and took his seat next to Harry. He shook his head, as if to clear his mind.

Parvati continued, "Harry, please fill in the blanks as if you were talking. I would stop _____ so that ______ would stop _____."

Harry thought about that for a minute before answering. "I would stop trying to fight Voldemort if he would stop killing people."

Ron dropped his head down.

"Well, unfortunately for Ron, the two answers do not match. Ron said, you would stop flying on your broomstick so that Hermione would stop reading," Lavender said, reading off her paper.

Harry gave Ron a sideways glance and Ron just shrugged in reply.

"Ron, you don't have to stand up for this one," Lavender said sweetly, taking out her wand once again. Ron just sighed and stayed where he was. Lavender started swirling her wand in the air, drawing circles in front of her. Then she said the spell. Ron's head shrank to the size of a Barbie's head, and then it grew four times the normal size. Then it shrank again, and then grew again. Ron's head repeated this process four more times, and then went back to its normal size.

"Hey, I think you should have this show more often, and always have a Weasley be the guesser person!" Draco shouted over the laughter. Ron's face went the color of his hair, and he hung his head once again.

Parvati cleared her throat, waiting for the noise to quiet down. Then she continued, "Harry, would you risk your life to save another person?"

"Of course," Harry said, without a moment's hesitation.

"Good, you both agreed!" Lavender said, feeling happy for Ron.

Ron sighed a huge sigh of relief, and Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Which is more important to you, Harry, clothes, money, marital status, friends, or job?" Parvati said.

"Friends," Harry said right away.

"Very nice, you both match!" Lavender said, slightly disappointed that she couldn't do anything to Ron.

Want to see the rest of this? If you do, then please review, so that I know it! If you don't review, then I might not continue the story…

~qwert


	5. The Ending

AN: Again, I don't own anything.

Please review! I'll love you forever if you do! :)

Parvati continued, "Harry, which of the following type of girls would you be most interested in, mysterious girls, sexy girls, intelligent girls, dumb girls, or a mixture of all four?"

Harry looked around the room, his eyes settled on Hermione. She gave him a smile, and he felt his stomach flutter. "Um, intell.. no, wait. A mixture of all four, because I wouldn't like a girl just because she is smart, or mysterious, or sexy, or dumb. I would like a girl because of everything about her," Harry said after a moment's thought.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He had almost said intelligent girls, which she was! _That was one of the sweetest answers I've ever heard. I'm glad Lavender thought of that question,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"You two match again!" Lavender said.

"Okay, the next question goes as follows. What is your biggest pet peeve?" Parvati asked.

Harry's eyes scanned the crowd, thinking of what annoyed him the most. Then he saw Draco and his two cronies, all sneering at him, Harry. "Draco," Harry said simply.

Draco's ears perked up when he heard his name. He gave Harry a threatening glare, and then whispered something to Goyle. Goyle made his hands into fists and whispered something to Crabbe, Crabbe did the same thing.

Ron jumped out of his seat and started punching the air. "Oh, yeah! I know my best friend!" he said excitedly.

Lavender responded with, "It's a match."

The floating piece of chalk then drew another vertical line on the chalk board that was hovering just above Harry's and Ron's heads. So far, Ron had correctly guessed eight questions.

Parvati turned her attention from Ron's outburst back to Harry. "Harry, what is your favorite food?" she inquired.

"Um, chocolate frogs…" Harry said, thinking of the way they hop about as if real after just opening them.

"They match again!" Lavender said into the microphone.

A distinctive "Boo!" was heard from the Slytherin area.

Parvati chose to ignore it, and continued on, "Which would you prefer, Harry, a box of Jell-O, or a box of pudding?"

Harry was thoroughly surprised by that question and did not know what to say. He decided to mentally flip a coin. It landed on heads. "Jell-O," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. Ron said pudding," Lavender replied. "You know what happens now, Ron."

Ron sighed and stood up.

Lavender pulled out her wand and whispered. Large boils appeared on Ron's face. They started to turn a shade of red that matched his hair. He decided to just grin and bear it. However, the boils starting stinging. He then decided to jump around the platform, hoping that would help. It was all to no avail. He just ended up looking like a… well… a red-head with large boils on his face who was jumping around a platform.

After a couple of minutes, the boils started to shrink. And eventually, they disappeared all together. Ron sat back down in his chair and awaited the next question.

Parvati then said, "Would you rather live on the ground, in the air, or in the water?"

Harry thought for a grand total of two seconds, then said, "Air."

Ron clapped. Lavender said, "It matches."

Parvati smiled, for Ron's sake. Then she continued the questioning, "Pick one. Sunrise or sunset."

"Sunset," Harry said, thinking of how he loved to fly on his broom and watch the sun set over the castle grounds.

Ron let out a groan as he stood up.

"I'm guessing you said sunrise, Ron?" Harry said, a little guiltily, feeling sorry that it was partly his fault that Ron had stuff done to him.

Ron just nodded.

Lavender stood up as well and held her wand out, pointing it at Ron's stomach. She said the spell, and Ron felt a familiar feeling. He opened his mouth and a slimy slug came out. A second year Hufflepuff, who was quite near Ron, let out a scream and then backed up very quickly. Draco just laughed out loud. Hermione narrowed her eyes in his direction and shot him a dirty look, but he didn't notice.

Harry groaned, remember the last time this happened to Ron.

After a few minutes, the slugs stopped coming out of Ron, and Parvati continued, "Which would you choose, falling down a mineshaft, or having someone who fell down a mineshaft land on you?"

Harry scrunched up his face, contemplating the two choices. Hermione thought he looked rather cute doing this, and she frowned sadly when he stopped.

"I suppose I would choose falling down the mineshaft," Harry said. Ron grinned, and Harry heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Ron matched.

"It's a match," Lavender responded.

"Here's the next question, Harry. Please complete the following sentence as if you were talking… I wish I were a pretty little…." Parvati said.

Ron groaned very loudly. Harry gave Parvati and Ron both a look. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, remembering Ron's response.

"Um… I wish I were a pretty little… uh, uh, Auror?" Harry said weakly, wondering what Ron had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that doesn't match!" Lavender said, "Ron said, that you wish you were a pretty little butterfly." Lavender couldn't hide the grin that was creeping up his face.

Harry's face turned an interesting shade red. Then he whispered, so that only Ron could hear him, "You're dead; you do know that, don't you?"

Ron just nodded meekly, standing up. He sighed, because he had to deal with whatever Lavender threw at him, and he also had to deal with Harry later.

Lavender stood up and whispered a spell, holding her wand out. Ron braced himself, waiting for the worst. All of a sudden, he felt a tickling sensation go through his whole body. He gasped out a squeal of laughter before falling on to the ground, clutching his sides. He was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off from all the tickling. His face was turning purple, because he couldn't breathe, due to laughing so hard. After about three minutes, the tickling stopped. Ron sat up straight and fixed his shirt. Then he sat back down in his chair, as if nothing had happened at all. Harry gave him an odd look, but then shrugged and waited for Parvati to continue.

And she did, "Harry, what is your favorite saying that you say?"

Harry thought for a minute. Then his face lit up, and he responded, "How many times are you going to read 'Hogwarts, A History?'"

Ron burst out laughing, because as he thought about it, he realized that Harry said that an awful amount of times, but then again, so did he.

Hermione blushed, a little embarrassed. But then she realized that Harry thought of her and her obsession when asked that question, and that made her blush with happiness.

"I'm sorry, but that does not match. Ron said that your favorite saying is 'I wish I were Ron,'" Lavender said, laughing a bit as well.

Harry stopped smiling when he heard that. Then, after a couple of seconds, he started cracking up. Ron then started to laugh as well, because he was so glad that Harry wasn't going to hex him right then and there.

Lavender stood up, her wand in her hand. Ron noticed this and gulped. He wearily stood up and faced her. Lavender said the spell and waited for the reaction.

Ron's legs and arms sprang to his sides. He then keeled over, flat on his face. His body hitting the platform floor made a horrible echo in the large room. Draco's incessant laughing was starting to get on Hermione's nerves. Lavender waited a couple minutes, then released Ron from the full body bind.

Parvati continued once Ron was once again sitting in the chair next to Harry. "If you turned into a girl, Harry, what would you name yourself?" she asked.

"Uh… how about…Diana?" he responded, thinking of the first name that popped into his head that wasn't the name of any girl he knew.

"Sorry, but Ron said Harriet," Lavender replied.

Ron snapped his fingers in disappointment. Then he lazily stood up, waiting for Lavender to do the same. Once she did, she cast a curse on Ron. Ron felt a funny sensation go through his body; then he noticed the whole of the Great Hall was laughing. He didn't understand why. Then Parvati handed him a mirror, and he let out a groan of displeasure. He was wearing a peacock green dress that flared out at the hips, lime green high heel shoes, a floppy sun hat with a familiar looking stuffed vulture on it, and forest green rimmed sunglasses. The outfit looked horrible together, but it was worse with Ron's bright red hair sticking out from under the hideous hat.

Hermione giggled, but Harry was guffawing so much that he had to hold his sides, because they hurt from the hearty laughter. Ron gave Harry a look of disgust. This only made Harry snicker harder.

Once Lavender stopped chuckling, she turned Ron back to normal. Parvati then declared, "And that is the end of round two!" She looked at the chalkboard above Ron and Harry and then added, "You have a grand total of eleven points, very nice. This means that we go to round three, which is the ultra-bonus-lightning round."

Ron and Harry both looked up at the words ultra-bonus-lightning round. Ron was intrigued and Harry was curious.

"This question is for Ron. Ron, have you and/or Harry ever had a crush on a best friend?" Parvati said casually.

Ron's eyes flicked over to Harry for a second. Harry tried to look casual. "Yes," Ron replied.

Hermione gave a hopeful in Harry's direction.

"Who?" Parvati asked, trying to appear indifferent.

"I have," Ron said simply.

"Really… who have you had a crush on?" Parvati responded.

Harry held is breath.

"Oh, I still have a crush on her. And it's Lavender," Ron replied.

Harry sighed, relieved. Then his eyes perked up, surprised by the answer.

Lavender looked at Ron hopefully. "Are you serious?" she cried out.

"Yes," Ron said plainly.

Lavender went a little red in the face. Then she walked over to Ron and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Harry smiled, happy for his friend.  
Now it was Ron's turn to go red in the face.

Hermione smiled cheerfully; glad that Ron and Lavender both liked each other.

Parvati tried to continue, but Draco interrupted her. "Don't tell me you like Weasley, Lavender! Even you can get better than that!" he yelled out, "I know-"

But no one got to know what he knows, because he was hit with three curses at that precise moment: one from Hermione, one from Harry, and one from Parvati. Crabbe and Goyle just looked around stupidly, not sure of what they should do.

Then Parvati smiled and continued, "The next question is for you, Harry. But firstly, will you let us give you a truth potion?"

Harry squirmed in his chair. "Um… why?" he asked cautiously.

"To make sure you don't lie, of course. Oh, don't worry, we won't ask you anything terribly embarrassing or anything!" Parvati said, noticing the greenish color of Harry's complexion.

"Um… uh… well… erm…" Harry stuttered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Hermione breathed deeply. Then she got out of her chair and headed toward the platform.

Ron and Harry looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

Hermione walked right up onto the platform and took Lavender's microphone. Then she began to speak into it, her voice shaking a little, "Hi. For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is Hermione Granger. The game show is over."

People were murmuring to each other, and Parvati gave her a look. Then Parvati said quietly, so only Hermione could hear her, "What are you doing?"

Hermione responded into the microphone, "I'm stopping it. Harry obviously doesn't want to take the truth potion, and I've decided to take action into my own hands."

Harry looked at her quizzically. He thought to himself, _What__ action?_

Lavender responded first, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm just going to tell him," Hermione replied, taking a shaky breath to calm her nerves.

Parvati and Lavender both just shrugged. Hermione turned to look at Harry. She looked into his eyes and said, "I like you."

Ron gasped in surprise. Harry's heart skipped several beats. When he had fully registered what Hermione said, he responded, "Are, are you serious?"

Hermione could only nod her head; she was too scared to speak. Then something Hermione never expected to happen in her life happened. Harry stood up and slowly walked towards her. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and leaned forward. When their lips touched, Hermione swore she saw hundreds of fireworks go off. The kiss only lasted about three seconds, but it was enough for Hermione to live on for the rest of her life. Harry pulled back slowly, to gauge her reaction. Hermione smiled. Harry smiled. Then, very slowly, Harry leaned in once again. This kiss was a lot longer, and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck while Harry had his hands on her back. Ron, Parvati, and Lavender started whooping with joy. Draco, who had finally regained consciousness after the three curses, scowled deeply when he saw the sight on the platform.

_Darn, I wanted him for myself! _he bitterly thought with disgust.

Did you like it? Hate it? I might redo the ending, if people don't like it. Or I might just make an alternate ending, LOL. You tell me. (That means REVIEW!) Hehehe.

~qwert.__


End file.
